The Luma sickness
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Just when a day of kicking butt for Daisy and Peach goes from good to bad, they receive news from Rosalina that the Luma's and all the other stars are ill... but they're not the only ones. After bringing our heroes on board, Rosalina too, falls. With a stow away on board, everyone must work together to save Rosalina and the Luma, or the cosmos will be in chaos. Running out of room


**A/N: OKay, so I'm entering new territory, but I've fallen in love with this pairing, Rosalina/Waluigi. It makes perfect sense, despite their character, and I feel kinda bad for the villain. So, I will be conitinuing my X-Men RoLo stories soon enough, but until I runout of ideas, Rosalina and Waluigi are my current obsession. I blame the Mario Kart game I have, lol. I FINALLY unlocked Rosalina (don't have the Super Mario Galaxy game, so I had to unlock her the hard way), so now I can play her all I want. **

"Hey!" Princess Daisy, the feisty heir to Sarasaland, demanded of the devious Waluigi. "What do you think you're doing?" Waluigi had just given her some flowers, but then attempted to kidnap her. However, he should've known better than to do that- especially infront of so many other people. It was well known that Waluigi had a crush on Daisy; but, Daisy preferred Luigi any day to their cousin. After punching and kicking him a couple of times, Peach walked up to her, and calmed her down. "Yeah! You better run!" Daisy yelled, brushing Peach off. "That's the last time he's going to try to kidnap me."

"Well, you know how Waluigi likes to cause trouble," Peach sighed. "He's not as bad as Bowser, though."

"_That's _the only relief I get, Peach," Daisy replied, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Let's go find the boys and hang out somewhere." However, just as they were about to go find the guys, shimmering starbits started to fall out of the sky again. "Oh, man!" Daisy exclaimed. "What did Bowser do this time?"

"That's the question I would like answered," a celestial voice called from above them. The Princesses turned to see Rosalina, the guardian and Protector of the stars and cosmos, floating down into the palace. However, she stumbled a bit as she landed; as if she had lost her balance. "I'm sorry to bother you, Princesses," Rosalina explained. "But, my Power Stars and the Grand Star have all fallen ill. We don't know what has happened; it's only a matter of time before the Lumas fall ill... I fear one of them may already be."

"How is that even possible?" Diasy asked.

"I do not know," Rosalina sighed. "But, if the the Grand Star dies, it's not going to look good for the Lumas."

"I'll go find Mario," Peach said. "You just wait here, I'm sure they're close by."

"I'm coming with ya, cuz," Daisy declared. "If Bowser is up to his old tricks, he's going to have a hard time fighting the both of us."

"Be careful," Rosalina warned. "If Bowser does have the any powers from the stars, he could be more than you can handle."

"No worries, Rosy," Daisy said, grabbing her cousin by the arm. "We'll be careful."

As the two Princesses wondered off, Rosalina found a chair to sit and rest on. Her powers were somehow being drained from her; and she didn't know how long it would be before she was completely powerless and the Lumas would be left to fend for themselves.

LS

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a certian someone was still hiding. When he saw Rosalina, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was even more stunning than Daisy ever was. The bleach-blonde hair flowing down her back, some of it covering her right eye. She was also much taller than Daisy, closer to his height. He shook his head though, and continued to walk out of the shadows. No one had ever accepted him before, so why would she?

LS

It wasn't long before the Princesses returned with the twin brothers. "What is it Rosalina?" Mario asked.

"Disaster has once again struck us, Mario," Rosalina explained. "Our Power Stars and the Grand Star have fallen ill."

"But how?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure," Rosalina replied hesitantly. "In all my years as Protector of the Cosmos, never once have I had to deal with a sickness like this. When the Lumas did get sick, Polari would normally be able to tell me what was going on and he would guide me. However, not even he knows what kind of sickness this is."

"Can you take us to them?" Daisy asked.

"I can try..." Rosalina said, trailing off. "My powers aren't as strong as they should be, but it's not far to the ship."

"Lead the way, Rosy!" Daisy said.

LS

While the five people were talking, Waluigi stumbled upon the unusual ship. He was thinking about whether or not to go inside, when he saw the group heading straight for the ship. Knowing he'll be caught, he dived into the undersection of the ship, where the storage was kept. It was quite cramped, but he figured he'd be safe until they got off the ship again... that is, until he heard the engines start up. Then he knew he was in trouble.

LS

As soon as everyone was inside, Rosalina waved her wand around, and the engines started... after a couple of failures. Rosalina sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Daisy said. "Why don't you go take a break, and we'll make sure we don't run into anything. Rosalina felt too drained to argue, so she started to head to the bedroom, where she would take a nice long nap. However, the moment she stepped in there, she began to feel a little dizzy. One of the Luma's flew down and looked at her quizzically.

"Are you alright, Mama?" he asked.

"No..." was all Rosalina was able to mutter before collapsing onto the floor by the bed.

"Mamma!" The Luma shrieked.

LS

After a few minutes in the compartment, Waluigi decided to get on deck... or as close to it as possible, without being caught. He heard a clink and a small thunk when he passed by one of the rooms. The door was cracked and a crown rolled out, right after a small star came rushing out of the bedroom, screaming, "Mamma! Mamma!"

Waluigi picked up the crown and examined it closely.

LS

"Mama! Mama!"

The Princesses and the Plumbers looked up as the little came bursting in. "What's the matter little guy?" Daisy asked.

"Mamma! Mamma!"

"What's wrong with your Mama?" Peach asked kindly.

"Mama fell," the Luma whimpered.

The four looked at each other and rushed to Rosalina's bedroom.

LS

Waluigi was picking up the wand that was beside Rosalina's fallen body, when Daisy, Peach entered. "Hey!" Daisy exclaimed. "What did you do to Rosalina?!"

"N-nothing!" Waluigi stammered, dumbstruck that he was caught, as he hid the crown behind his back. "She was like this..."

"A likely story!" Daisy accused.

"Wait- he wasn't here when it she fell," the Luma defended Waluigi.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom as the side of the room burst in. The trouble-maker that everyone was expecting appeared then.


End file.
